


To Dance And To Dream

by astridmarvel777



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridmarvel777/pseuds/astridmarvel777
Summary: A Hiccstrid story. (in the same world as Berk, but with some differences for my story)Hiccup and Astrid come from two different places in the Archipelago. Hiccup is from the proud isle of Berk, and the heir to his tribe, and Astrid is from the mainlands; in the Kingdom of the Wilderwest.When these two meet as children on a treaty visit, they become fast friends.But what happens when Hiccup discovers something much darker about the Kingdom of the Wilderwest?and at the center of it all is Astrid... who has a secret of her own.





	1. the Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> A/N: Okay! so I am starting a new story. I have actually been writing this down for a while and I am pretty far into it, so I think that I will update the chapters every week, just so that way i have enough time to keep the chapters coming for you guys and I have time to write others.
> 
> this is set in the same world as Berk but it has some few changes that i made to fit my story but nothing major. all of the characters are pretty in character, but the first few chapters are when they are younger, and some things do happen that might make some of them seem a little out of character; but again, nothing major.
> 
> I have added quite a few of my own characters in here to help the story, like most of Astrid's family; but most of them are not major rolls. those characters belong to me.
> 
> sadly I do not own the characters that Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell have so beautifully created. those characters belong to them.
> 
> if you have any questions about anything please leave a comment below.
> 
> thanks, and Enjoy!

Chapter 1: the pirates  
(The age of the hiccup and the rest of the gang is 11-12ish)

 

(Hiccups POV)

Have you ever had the best dream? The one where you hope and pray that it isn't a dream, the one that makes you feel more alive and real than in actual life? Yeah. So have I. Have you ever had that one person wake you up just before something good happens in that dream? Yeah. So have I. His name is Snotlout.

(Your POV)

“Can't a guy get some sleep!?” Hiccup threw the pillow over his face only to have it ripped out of his hands by Snotlout. “Wake up sleeping beauty! We basically have the whole boat to ourselves! Everyone else is asleep!” he shouted. “not for much longer.” Hiccup muttered. 

“Let's play pirates!” Snotlout said excitedly “No! I'm trying to sleep!” Hiccup grabbed the pillow back and shoved his face into it. “Come on! You were the one who invented that game in the first place!” Snotlout argued. “Lemf sweeping degens ly” Hiccup muttered. “what?” Snotlout said confused. Hiccup lifted his face. “Let sleeping dragons lie!” He shouted.

“Are you a chicken!?” Snotlout challenged. Hiccup gave him a “really” look. “you're just scared that I'm gonna beat you!” he said as he poked Hiccup in the shoulder. “Oh for the love of-FINE! FINE! Let's play pirates!” Hiccup said frustrated, as he swung out of his cot. Snotlout pumped his fists into the air “YES!” and ran out the cabin door. “but I'm not gonna be the plank walker this time!” Hiccup warned as he raced after him. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“You can't catch me!” Hiccup yelled! “Only because you cheat!” Snotlout wined. “You can't use the ropes to swing yourself to safety!” Hiccup had been using the ropes and parts of the rigs in the ship to launch himself to safety whenever Snotlout got close. “You can use them too, I'm not holding you back!” Hiccup shouted as he zipped past Snotlout for the 7th time. Snotlout tried to grab him and slow him down, but ended up flat on his face instead. “I tried! The rope swung me into the mast!” He said angrily. Hiccup swung off the rope and landed on a barrel, he lost his balance and fell backwards into more barrels. One of them came loose and rolled into Snotlout making him fall on his face again. “Ow! Come on!” 

By now EVERYONE else was awake, though NO ONE else was happy about it. The racket that the two boys were making woke everyone up, needless to say it was a very moody morning for everyone on the ship...everyone that is, except for the two boys who were lost in their pirate world. And Gobber who had been the one steering the ship at night, who was now sound asleep and wouldn't wake up even if the world was ending. “Boys! I'm not going to call you again! Come and eat before I make you BOTH walk the plank!” Valka shouted.

Hiccups mom was the one who brought peace to the dragons and Vikings many years ago. And was a well respected hero because of it. And little hiccup was the growing pride of berk, as he seemed to be able to train any dragon that he encountered. And at the young age of 12, he was a legend! He already had his own dragon too! It was a little night fury that had lost part of its tail in a Forest fire when a tree fell on top of it. Hiccup found it and nursed it back to health, the little thing has never left his side since. But after the fire, there have been no more sightings of night furies and it was a VERY rare dragon to begin with. 

“Boys! Please!” She shouted again!  
“GET YOUR SORRY SELVES OVER HERE NOW!” Stoick yelled. 

Stoick The Vast was definitely a well known man. Big, tough and scary when he wanted to be, but he also loved to play with hiccup and take him for rides on Skullcrusher. He also loved his wife and his tribe and would do anything for them. He was a great leader and many looked up to and feared him. He ruled his piece of land in peace. And he was proud of it. 

Right now he was not a happy viking. He liked his sleep and thanks to his son and nephew, that time was cut short. And everyone knew better than to get on his bad side. The boys rushed over, and sat on the wooden bench. “Thank you.” Valka said dryly. Stoick just grumbled a response. “Hurry up and eat so we can play again!” Hiccup said to Snotlout.  
“No way! You cheat! I'm done with that game!”  
Snotlout shot back. Hiccup only shrugged “whatever.” The table fell into silence as everyone finished their food.


	2. The Kingdom Of the Wilderwest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set in the same world as Berk but it has some few changes that i made to fit my story but nothing major. all of the characters are pretty in character, but the first few chapters are when they are younger, and some things do happen that might make some of them seem a little out of character; but again, nothing major.
> 
> I have added quite a few of my own characters in here to help the story, like most of Astrid's family; but most of them are not major rolls. those characters belong to me.
> 
> sadly I do not own the characters that Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell have so beautifully created. those characters belong to them.
> 
> if you have any questions about anything please leave a comment below.
> 
> thanks, and Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Kingdom of the Wilderwest

When Hiccup was done he went down below deck to his cot, and got a book along with a small wooden box hidden under the mattress. The book was old, with a worn leather cover and bindings, and had no title. He carried the book and box back onto the deck and with some struggle he managed to get them up to the crows nest; He climbed up after them and sat down.

He opened up the box, inside were a bunch of wooden pencils of different colors and textures. He fumbled around with them until he found the one that he wanted. He opened the book, and flipped through the pages one by one. Each page had a fairy tale story written on it, and a blank page next to that. 

Valka had given this book to Hiccup on his twelth birthday a month ago. her father had always been interested in the old fairy tales that people used to tell, and he wrote the book with all of the stories that he loved. He was going to draw pictures on the next pages as well, but he died before he could finish. So Valka gave the book to Hiccup, and told him to draw the pictures himself.

Hiccup loved it! He had drawn pictures of old Viking legends and Heroes, and of the mighty gods Thor, Odin, and Loki. His favorite stories to illustrate were about the dragons, He loved to draw them in great battles, and flying through the sky; He drew them hunting, playing, and sleeping, He loved them. 

He flipped to the back of the book where he had added new paper to it. He was making his own book of dragons in the back, that way he had his two favorite books with him at all times. He sharpened his pencil and got to work. He stayed up there for hours just drawing, reading, and adding new notes and details to his wonderful book. He was just finishing up the picture of a deadly Naddar, when he looked up at the horizon

...and saw…

land.

Land?! Hiccup shot up and climbed the mast a little farther and whooped with delight. He called down to Stoick who was passing under him. “Dad!” he yelled. “Hmm!?” Stoick looked around confused “up here!” Hiccup shouted. “Oh! Hiccup my boy! Didn't see ya up there!...is something wrong?” he asked. Hiccup shook his head. “Land! I see land!” 

“Eye! That's where we are headed!” Gobber shouted from the helm. Stoick looked over the boat. “What land? I don't see land!” he huffed. “Look the other way dear” valka said coming up behind him. Stoick turned the other way. “AH!...there it is…” Stoick looked up at Hiccup and winked, Hiccup rolled his eyes at his dad's attempted humor.

“Mom? What is that place called again?” Hiccup asked. Valka climbed the ropes up to the crow's nest to sit next to hiccup. “That's the Mainland, we're going to the kingdom of the Wilderwest to discuss a peace treaty and see some old friends. We are only staying a week so you'll see Toothless again in no time” She replied. She ruffled his hair and climbed back down.

Hiccup sighed as he looked at the strip of land on the horizon. He turned back to his book and began drawing once more. But instead of finishing the Naddar, he flipped to another page and began drawing a very familiar shape of a night fury...

~HTTYD~

When they got to the dock, Hiccup walked off the boat and into chaos. Sailors, Vikings, traders, crews men, and dogs were all running everywhere, in every direction. Boxes were flying from one person to another, and being loaded onto ships. People were yelling and trying to get through the mass of chaos. The smell of fish was in everyone and everything. Some of the sailors looked like they had a layer of sea salt in their hair, because they were out at sea for to long.

When the Vikings of Berk made it through the maze of people and cargo boxes, There were multiple carriages waiting for them, the group split up, with Valka, Hiccup and Snotlout in their own carriage. Once all the luggage was secure, the driver whipped the horses and the carriage gave a lurch as it started up the winding road. Hiccup looked out the window and up at the sky expecting to see dragons, but instead he saw a huge, towering castle looming over them. Something about the Castle didn't seem right to Hiccup, although he couldn't quite place what it was.

“That's where we are going.” Valka said following his gaze. Hiccup noticed that when she looked at the castle she frowned as well, she then got lost in her own thoughts. The only person to talk during the ride was Snotlout, bragging how he was the best at everything, including getting all the girls. Hiccup held his words back when he wanted to make the comment that the last time Snotlout had tried to woo the ladies had ended up with him being chased through the village by a swarm of Terrible terrors after he had fallen into a barrel of fish. 'keep dreaming Snotlout.' hiccup thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of chapter 2! 
> 
> let me know what you think!
> 
> I promise that Astrid will be in the next chapter


	3. of wished and lullabies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait for this chapter
> 
> there is some mentions of abuse in this chapter but nothing graphic.

Chapter 3: of lullabies and wishes

Little did Hiccup know that at that same moment, on that same castle, on the roof of the far west tower, there was a girl…

Astrid was her name, she had all but forgotten it, for no one called her that anymore. She was only called ‘freak' or ‘dumb girl’ she was even called ‘witch.’ And Astrid believed those names, she knew she was different. She had a rare talent...

Magic. 

But not just any magic…  
She had the magic to give life itself. She could bring back someone who was seconds away from death, and have them back to full health in mere minutes. She could heal people of their wounds, or she could help ease their pains and worries. 

But like all great things…  
Magic comes with a price.

Astrid quickly learned that magic has a mind of its own, and it isn't to be tampered with. Every time she used her magic to bring the life back to someone else, it took a small piece of her own as payment. She felt the tug in her gut as another day was stolen from her. 

Other times she found that her magic can go to far. Once she found a tiny injured bird lying on her window, she carefully picked it up and cradled it against her chest. She decided that she would use her magic for good this time and heal the bird. The magic made the bird relax so much that it fell asleep, it's little heart slowed down until it didn't pump anymore, and the bird died. Astrid cried for the bird for days, she had tried to bring it back, but she also learned another lesson that day…

No magic can bring back the dead.

Her mother had called it a gift, her aunt called it a curse. Astrid believed her aunt, it was a talent that she wished would go away. Maybe if she didn't have it people would actually like her.

Well, she didn't even know if people would like her the way she was anyways, she hadn't left her tower in 6 years, She was always locked in. And no one except for her Aunt, cousin, and another man who she didn't know ever came into the tower.

Astrid didn't know who the large dark man was, he had black hair in braids, a hook shaped nose, and dark sharp eyes. He was missing an arm, even though he hid it under a black cloak Astrid could see it. Once she tried asking him about it and he had hit her so hard in the head she had passed out. She never talked to him again. He always came in alone and he would order to use her magic on him, when she was done he would leave. And Astrid would be left shivering on the floor.

Her Aunt Lita was usually the one to visit her, she was a tall slender woman with long blonde hair that was always in a tight bun and a face that was tight and grim, still she was pretty and Astrid had even dared to tell her so, again, she was hit over the head with her jeweled cane that she carried with her. Her Aunt usually came in just to call her names and point out her many flaws. 

Aunt Lita was usually accompanied by Astrid’s cousin, Dagur. He was a big brute covered in Tattoos and scars, and he always yelled, Astrid couldn't remember if she had ever heard him speak in anything other that a scream in her ear. 

Her three abusers would come unannounced, and jerk her into the middle of the room where they had their way with her, until they had decided that they had had enough, and they would always leave Astrid on the ground crying and bruised. 

Astrid shivered as she looked out at the last bits of the sunset over the Forest trees, the roof was her happy place, it's where she could think. She tried to remember her Mama, but all she could grasp were some odd memories and a distant lullaby that she had forgotten most of the words to, but she remembered a few lines, she would whisper them when she felt lonely, which was often. She hummed the tune as she recalled the lines in her head.

“Go north, go north with wings on your feet.  
Go north, go north where the three rivers meet…

...hmm hmm hm hm hm hm….

Look all around you and see...  
Deep in the Forest there dragons will be”

 

She hummed the parts she didn't know and she closed her eyes as the last rays of sunlight melted into the inky dark blue sky. Astrid sighed in relaxation. The day was over, the bad memories gone, tomorrow was a new day…

Oh who was she kidding? 

She looked down at her arm and at the angry red welts that Dagur had given her earlier that day, she gingerly touched them with her finger and hissed at the stinging pain when they grazed over the marks. Today would forever be etched into her memory, as would yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that…

Always…

She recalled the events of the day in her mind.

...Both Dagur and her Aunt had come to pay her a visit. Her Aunt stood and watched with a smile on her face as Astrid dodged the swings Dagur made at her with a long strip of leather. After he was done Lita spoke up. “You brought this upon yourself you wretch! The only reason we don't kill you is because the king demands you stay alive!” She hit Astrid with her cane, “that is for being a freak!” She hit her again “that is because your mother was my wretched sister!” And again “and that...was for my own pleasure!” She straightened herself out and then walked briskly out of the tower. Closely followed by Dagur who was laughing at the sad shape of Astrid curled up on the floor...

Astrid shook the memories away, and with unshed tears in her eyes she looked up at the sky crammed with stars,  
And she told herself the same thing she did every night. 

“tomorrow will be different….better...I know it will be…”

She smiled when she saw a shooting star zip past her...it looked so free, she wished she was a star.

She shivered again as a crisp chill wind broke her out of her whimsical thoughts. She slowly got up and walked over to the edge of the tower roof. She grabbed the top lip of her window, and pushed herself off with her legs as she swung herself back into her dark room.

She had nothing in it, Except for a barrel in the corner, and a threadbare rug in the middle. She wrapped herself up in the rug and then crawled in between the barrel and the wall, she slowly dosed off to the sounds of the night singing a new lullaby into her ears.

“Sleep, shhh, sleep, shhh, sleep.”

 

~HTTYD~

 

By the time that the carriages had reached the castle night had fallen. Hiccup yawned as he got out of the carriage, he looked at the sky packed full of glittering stars, he smiled when he saw the blur of a shooting star zip past. 

He recalled a legend in his book about shooting stars, and how they really weren't stars at all; but dragons. The book had called them the dragon guardians of tomorrow. They were once enslaved for hundreds of years on the island of tomorrow but they were set free long ago, and they fly in the upper regions of the atmosphere, they flew so fast that the edges of their wings would start to glow and singe with fire, they would glow so bright you could see them from earth. Legend also said that if you were lucky to see one you could make a wish and they would keep it safe until it came true.

He closed his eyes and made a wish

“I wish I could meet one of those dragons.”  
He opened his eyes and smiled at the childish wish, well maybe now that he had wished it on a wishing dragon it would come true.

“Come along now Hiccup,”Valka said while reaching out her hand for him. He took it with his free hand, the other still clutching his beloved book. And he followed her into the huge shadow of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! chapter three done!
> 
> the song that i used for this chapter in "the dragon song" by Bonnie "prince" Billy from the movie soundtrack of Pete's Dragon  
> the song belongs to the people who created it. i just simply love it.
> 
> leave your thoughts below.


	4. Something's not right

Something felt off as soon as Hiccup stepped through the big metal doors of the castle. And by the way his mother gripped his hand tighter he could tell she felt it to. 

Valka looked around warily, this was not the same place she had visited years ago, the place she knew was happy and colorful, with the queen and king expecting their first child. 

Queen Annalise was a personal friend of Valka. They had met through a trade between the two families and they had become good friends ever since then, and anytime Valka came to the Kingdom of the Wilderwest with her family the two of them would always catch the other up on what they had been doing. 

Valka hadn't seen Annalise in close to ten years, they had both been pregnant at the same time, and the next time they saw each other they giggled as their two year olds played with each other. Valka of course had Hiccup and Annaliese had a beautiful baby girl named Astrid.

But no such memories came back to her when she looked at the sad dark palace that laid before her. Her confusion was growing by the second. 

“Welcome Vikings of Berk!” Hiccup looked in the direction of the voice and saw a tall slender woman with blonde hair tied in a bun and a tight face to match walking down the main stairs in front of them. 

Valka raised an eyebrow, “Lita? Is that you?” She gawked. Litas smile faded, “if you can even call that a smile” Hiccup thought to himself. “Why yes dear,” Lita said with a cold bite at the end of her words “who else did you think it would be?” 

“Where is Anna?” Valka said looking back with the same icy look. “Where is-?” Lita said confused but then she broke into laughter “oh dear me! You don't know do you!?” she asked, “Anna is dead.” Valka felt those words hit her like a punch to the gut. “The late Queen Annalise died in a... misfortunate carriage accident six years ago as did the king. this is not new news Valka, but then again, I wouldn't think that the uncultured Vikings of Berk would know about these things right away. With you being in the middle of the Archipelago and whatnot.” She finished with a smile.

Valka stood frozen on the spot, if it had not been for Stoick and his gentle arm around her she would have run and Lita and demanded that she tell the truth and not make up silly lies. But as Valka looked into the Womans face she could see that the truth was as clear as day. Annalise was gone. And that meant that as the next in line Lita would take control of the throne, Unless…

“What about Astrid?” Valka asked suddenly  
Lita seemed taken aback and flinched at the name. “Who?” She asked innocently. “Astrid.” Valka repeated again “Anna's daughter” Lita seemed to hesitate for a moment before she said “oh! Yes yes the little blonde one...well you must forgive me but I never really saw much of her...and she died as well…” Lita said. “In the same carriage accident?” Valka confirmed. “Yes...it was quite the tragedy” Lita said dismissively. “Now I am sure that you are all tired and I'm sure that you want to get to your rooms right away.” Lita said hurriedly. Before Valka could say anything else, Lita grabbed a small bell from a pocket in her dress, and called a servant girl over. 

“Take them to their rooms.” Lita ordered. The servant girl nodded and quietly motioned them to follow her. She showed them to their rooms and then bowed and left without uttering a single word. 

Stoick and Valka bade everyone goodnight and then vanished into their room. Stoick huffed and turned to look at his wife “alright, what's on your mind? Come on now Val out with it, and if it has something to do with Annalise, give it up Val. I'm sorry but there is no changing it.” His words came out harsher than he meant them to and he regretted them as soon as he saw the tears in her eyes. “Oh Val, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that…” he soothed. He put his massive arms around her and hugged her tight. 

“I know Stoick.” Valka sniffed “I know.” She pulled away suddenly with a determined look on her face, “oh here we go…” Stoick declared as he sat on the bed, he knew he was going to be there for a while. “But I also know that I don't trust that snake! Lita has been nothing short of a monster to Annalise ever since I can remember, she once tripped her down a well and left her to drown once...if I hadn't told the guards she surely would have. And something didn't seem right about her either just now, I mean, the ENTIRE royal family died in a carriage ‘accident'? I mean come on Stoick! Anna was smarter than that!” Valka paused and thought for a moment, “maybe Anna is dead…” she admitted Stoick nodded and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off again by his wife. “But that doesn't mean that they are all dead.” She finished. “Something's not right here, and in going to find out what it is.” 

Hiccup and Snotlout shared a room together.  
“Man I hope than there are some hot babes here.” Snotlout commented. “Oh yes I'm sure you will find the girl of your dreams in this place.” Hiccup replied in his usual sarcastic tone. Pretty soon Snotlout was dead asleep and snoring without a care in the world. Hiccup lay awake, unnerved by the feeling he felt here. Something wasn't right, and he was going to find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA!  
> ok....so i was reading over the story and i read chapter 4 and i realized that i had forgotten to post the REAL chapter 4...  
> so this is the real one... and if you have already read this story then the chapter 4 that you have already read will be the next chapter...sorry for that confusion...but now there is not this gaping hole in the middle of everything and all will be explained. 
> 
> again sorry for the confusion.


	5. in the far west tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for those of you that have already read this story this is not an update, go back and read chapter 4 because i made a mistake...but now there is not this huge hole in the story so...yeah.

The next day Hiccup woke up with the sun.  
He snuck away before Snotlout woke up, Odin knows he couldn't deal with him right now. Hiccup wandered outside into the palace gardens, the morning mist clung to the ground like a spider to her web.

He walked around to the far west side of the castle and stopped in the shadow of one of the huge towers. He moved his hand through the mist and breathed in the cold morning air. He would usually do this morning walk with toothless by his side, but that wasn't the case considering he was halfway across the ocean.  
He didn't tell anyone about his walks, he liked being alone for a bit.

He sighed and sat on the damp grass he pulled up a small blue flower, he lifted it up to his nose and sniffed the lovely smell, he leaned his back against the tower, no sooner had he done so he felt the stone fall away behind him and he yelped as he fell backwards into a black hole.

“Woah! What!?” He cried. He landed on his stomach and gasped for breath. He groaned and sat up, He found himself in a dark passage, the beginnings of a staircase barely lit by the small hole in the wall Hiccup had just fallen through. He stood and dusted himself off, he could reach the hole again if he jumped, and he was about to climb out when he stopped and looked at the staircase.

He rolled his eyes. ‘I have to…’ he thought he looked back at the hole, it was covered well enough with ivy, an outsider wouldn't look twice at it. He turned back and walked up the stairs and into the darkness.

 

There were no windows of light in the dark passage, but judging by how many cobwebs Hiccup had to walk through he concluded that the passage had not been used in years.

He hugged the wall as he made ascent into what he could only guess was the tower. After climbing in the dark for a good twenty minutes, his head hit the solid rock of the end of the passage. He pushed against it with his hands and after a second the rock shifted and came loose.

Light streamed through the tunnel as he pushed the rock off to the side of the room that was indeed the top of the tower, Hiccup popped his head out of the hole and crawled out. He was a bit disappointed with how barren the room was. It was empty except for a barrel sitting in the corner.

He walked over to the barrel and pulled it closer, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped in the direction…

Nothing.

Just a dirty old rug someone had tossed in the corner....

It moved.

The rug moved.

Hiccup yelped and fell backwards taking the barrel with him. The sound of the crash startled whatever was in the rug and Hiccup screamed when the rug gave a jolt upwards. He heard muffled words as the thing inside tried to find a way out of the rug shelter.

Finally the thing broke free and Hiccups eyes widened. It was a girl. A very dirty, beat up, tired looking girl. She had messy blonde hair, and wore only a plain green tunic and torn brown leggings, But the one thing that stood out to Hiccup the most was her eyes. They seemed to be changing colors the longer he looked at them. One moment they were bright blue, the next they were a stormy grey, they settled on a color of deep turquoise. Yet they looked tired and weary, they carried pain and fear far greater than they should have. She was smaller than Hiccup but she looked to be about eleven or twelve, same age as himself. Hiccup immediately knew he liked her.

She took one look at him and gave a tiny shriek and backed into the corner. She had her fists balled up and she looked at him with weary eyes. She had never seen this boy before, he was taller than her but he didn't look much older. He had messy auburn hair, a face covered in freckles, and soft green eyes. They reminded her of the Forest trees that she could see from the window of her tower. He didn't look dangerous, but she was still wary.

He immediately felt bad, “I'm so sorry, I didn't know someone would be up here.” He took a step towards her and she held up her hands in a defensive position. He backed off a step.

“Does she think I'm going to hurt her?” He thought. “Hey, I'm not going to hurt you.” He said quietly, “I'm Hiccup, what’s your name?”  
The girl froze up, she looked deep in thought. She still held her position but she managed to whisper “um...Astrid.” Hiccup smiled “I like that name.” She blinked in surprise “y-you do?” Hiccup nodded “yeah! Astrid is a really pretty name.” he blushed at his words “great Hiccup, now you've scared her off.” He thought to himself.

Astrid lowered her fists a little, she tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out, finally she blurted “thank you!” Hiccup grinned and bowed to the ground like his father had taught him to do around girls. When he looked back up again Astrid was staring at something behind him. Hiccup followed her gaze and it landed on the hole in the floor from where he came in.

“What is that?” Astrid whispered.  
“Oh that's um...how I got in here.” Hiccup said sheepishly. Astrid just stared at the hole, she couldn't believe it, this whole time it was right underneath her feet…

There was another way out.

“Where does it go?” Astrid asked. Hiccup shrugged, “Outside, I found it when I fell into the tower, you know you really should get that fixed, someone could get hurt….” Hiccup stopped his rant when he saw the look on Astrid's face. “Does anyone else know?” She asked. “Nope...just me.” Hiccup said. He opened his mouth to say something else but was taken back when he found himself being tackled in a hug.

He gasped for breath when she finally let go. “Wow, your really strong....” Hiccup said. Astrid looked worried “is that bad?” She whispered, “no! No! Not at all!” Hiccup reassured her. “back where I am from some of the best warriors in my tribe are girls, so you'd fit right in!” He added. Astrid tilted her head, “so...your not from here?” Hiccup shook his head, “nope! I'm from The Isle of Berk!” he said proudly. “Is it far away?” She asked. He nodded, “about a weeks journey by boat, but only a day and a half if you travel by dragon.”

Her eyes widened, “you have dragons!?” Hiccup smiled proudly and sat up a little taller, “yes we do! And I help train em!...well...my mom does most of the training but I help her when she needs it.” He admitted, the awestruck look on Astrid's face made Hiccup feel warm inside. He took a step closer to her, “so, what do you do then?” He asked her, she looked down at the ground sadly and Hiccup felt bad, “whats wrong?” he asked “did I say someth-” he was cut off by the sudden hand covering his mouth. “SHH! Someone is coming!” Astrid said in a panicked voice. “Quick! Get into the tunnel!” Hiccup was frightened by her tone of voice and quickly got into the tunnel without complaint. “Wait aren't you coming!?” he asked looking back at her. Astrid paused for a moment before she said, “nope just you.” she said back and then slammed the stone back into place before Hiccup could protest any farther, covering Hiccup back in the darkness of the tunnel.


	6. oranges/the escape plan

As soon as the stone was back on place, the door swung open. Hiccup felt the ground above him shaking as he listened to the footsteps above him. 

Astrid backed against the wall on the opposite side of the room away from the tunnel entrance. Dagur came in with a small food tray and threw it on the ground in front of her.  
“There. Now eat, freak” he kicked the tray to her feet and then walked away with a scowl and slammed the door behind him again. Astrid heard the click of the lock as he locked the door. 

As soon as the door was closed she rushed over to the stone and tapped it. Hiccup understood that the coast was clear and he pushed the stone up and crawled back out of the tunnel. “Who was that?” He asked. Astrid shrugged. “Dagur. He's my cousin, He always brings me food.” Hiccup saw the small plate with a small piece of bread, a small cup of water, and a strange looking orange ball. “I would hardly call that food.” Hiccup mumbled. 

Astrid shrugged again “it's actually more than usual.” Hiccup looked horrified. “why don't they feed you more?” Astrid hung her head low, and whispered “because I'm a freak.” Hiccup looked even more horrified, when she said that. Astrid knelt down to the plate and picked it up. 

She tore the bread in half and offered one to Hiccup. He shook his head “no! You need it more than I do, besides, I'm not hungry” he cringed as his stomach chose that exact moment to make its wants for food known. Astrid smiled and put the bread in his hand anyway. And then continued to nibble on her half. They ate in silence, after they were done Astrid reached for the round orange fruit. And began to peel it with her hands. 

“What is that?” Hiccup asked. Astrid's eyes widened, “you've never had an orange before!?” He shook his head. “well then Hiccup, it's time to change that.” Astrid said as she broke the orange into pieces and offered Hiccup one of the biggest slices. He looked skeptical at first. “Eat it. It's so good!” Astrid emcoraged, Hiccup took a small bite and his eyes widened when he tasted the sweet tangy juice that was inside. “Oh Thor, this is amazing!” He said. 

“See? Told ya!” Astrid said taking her own bite. “I mean the name could have been more creative than orange, but I guess it fits.” Hiccup said sarcastically. Astrid laughed, she caught herself and stopped, she hadn't laughed in a long time, she forgot how good that felt. Hiccup cleared his throat, “so, are you going to tell me the story of why you are locked in a tower all by yourself or what?” He asked leaning forward a little.

Astrid frowned and looked at the floor, “I told you, I'm here because I am a freak.” Hiccup made a face “I don't believe you.” He said defiantly. Astrid shook her head, “its true, im...different.” She said. Hiccup grinned a big crooked smile, and Astrid couldn't help but smile to. “Everyone is different, and everyone is special, and just because some people don't like you, doesn't mean that everyone hates you.” He said and he put his hand on her shoulder. 

Astrid smiled, then she looked at him and then back down at the floor again. She sighed, “if I show you, do you promise not to tell anyone?” She asked. “Don't tell anyone that I am here, don't tell anyone what I can do...I don't want you getting in trouble because of me.” She added. Hiccup slowly nodded, “I promise.”

Astrid nodded and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She grabbed Hiccup's hand and held it tight. Hiccup was confused at first, but his confusion turned to awe as he felt the air come alive around him, he felt a warm feeling crawl up from his hand and through his body. The air seemed to get sweeter and filled with the scent of his favorite Homemade biscuits with yak butter. He sighed dreamily and smiled in bliss and the wonderful feeling. 

All to soon, it stopped and Hiccup was brought back to his senses. “Wow...that was...amazing!” He said and looked at Astrid grinning. She gave him a small smile back and closed her eyes tightly resting her head in her hands and let out a soft moan. Hiccups grin fell “ hey are you ok?” He asked worried. Astrid nodded and sat back up again “yeah, I'm good, it only happens for a second.” She explained. 

Hiccup slowly nodded and then broke into another grin “see? I told you.” He said. “Told me what?” Astrid asked, “that your not a freak at all, in fact I would say just the opposite, incredible.” He finished. Astrid grinned herself and tackled Hiccup in another crushing hug. “Thank you.” She whispered, “thank you.” 

When they broke apart Hiccup asked “wait, so THAT is the reason why you are locked in this tower!?” Astrid's frowned before she said, “yes, I've been here for so long it's really the only place that I know.” Hiccup looked shocked “but where are your parents!?” He asked, Astrid shrugged “aunt Lita says they died, I only remember a few things about them though.” Hiccups eyes softened, “I'm so sorry Astrid, I can't even imagine what that must feel like.” He said. 

Astrid shrugged, “hey it’s okay, I mean, I'm doing just fine….I mean...they're gone, I got put in a tower, and I have a curse that keeps me from being normal, what more could I want?” She said sarcastically. Hiccup chuckled and Astrid gave him a playful shove, Hiccup nudged her back and they both laughed as they took turns poking each other. After a second they stopped and Hiccups face lit up with an idea.

“Hey Astrid…” he said giving her a smile. “How would you like to escape this tower?” He asked. Astrid's eyes widened, “are you kidding!? I've been trying to leave this tower for six years!” She said. Hiccup grinned even bigger, “how would you like to come back to Berk?” Astrid’s eyes got even bigger, “can I really do that?” She asked, “sure you can! And I will help you do it!” Hiccup said excitedly. Astrid looked happier than she ever had, “YES!” she screamed and out of reflex she punched Hiccup in the arm.

“Ow! Thor you got a good punch!” Hiccup said massaging his arm. “Sorry.” Astrid apologised. 

She couldn't believe it. She was getting out of this place. And by Thor, she was never coming back!

 

Hiccup was bouncing up and down on the bed. He was giggling to himself. “What's gotten you so happy mister?” Valka asked. “Oh nothing.” Hiccup said, plopping down on the bed. “Oh that's a lie.” Valka teased. “What's on your mind? Come on, out with it now.” She told him. “I made a friend!” Hiccup blurted out. 

He and Astrid had spent the entire day together. She had opened up to him and they grew to be fast friends. Astrid had warned Hiccup not to tell anyone about her, or something bad would happen. He had asked questions after that but she was sealed tight. She didn't want her only friend getting hurt because of her.

“You did!?” Valka said. “Is that where ya were all day?” Hiccup nodded. “What's his name!?” Valka asked in excitement. Hiccup didn't usually put himself out there to make new friends, and she was really proud if him.

“I can't tell you that.” Hiccup said. “Why not?” Valka asked. “Because it's a secret.” Hiccup whispered. 

“Because he's made up!” Snotlout yelled from a little ways away. “No she's not!” Hiccup yelled back. “She?” Valka questioned. “Uh oh” Hiccup thought. He covered his mouth, to late. “Your friend is a girl?” Valka asked, a smile spreading across her face. Hiccup hid under the covers blushing. “No...well...maybe.” Hiccup said after a while.

“Hiccups got a girlfriend! Hiccups got a girlfriend!” Snotlout chanted. “That's enough out of you!” Valka snapped. “I'm happy that you made a friend.” She said calmly. Now why don't you tell me more tomorrow? It's late, and you need to sleep.” She gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek. “I can't.” Hiccup whispered. “I promised.” Valka looked confused. “You promised not to go to sleep?” Hiccup laughed, “no! I promised not to tell anyone.” Hiccup yawned, and closed his eyes. 

Valka looked concerned, Hiccup always told her everything, why would he not tell her this? She wondered. Valka slowly walked out of the room, and shut the door slowly behind her. She walked off in search of Stoick. 

 

Over the next three days Hiccup played with Astrid, Hiccup would tell her jokes to make her laugh. One day Hiccup was so excited to see Astrid again that he almost missed breakfast. He ran through the hallway, only to be stopped by Gobber. “And just where on earth do ya think yer goin?” Gobber said as he caught Hiccup and hoisted him onto his shoulders. 

“Nowhere.” Hiccup said trying to get down. “Well I know for a fact that the dining hall is that way, and I also know for a fact that your parents would be none to pleased to see your absence.” Gobber began walking in the direction of the dining hall. “But I-” Hiccup started. “But you what boyo?” Gobber cut him off. “What could be so important to ya?” 

“Nothing.” Hiccup said defeated. “fine don't tell me, but you're going to eat before ya go, obviously whatever it is, it can wait.” Gobber said. Hiccup gave in and went to go get breakfast, he saw his mother and thought about whether or not he should tell her about Astrid, he was certain that she could help them, but he thought against it when he remembered his promise.

After he ate he ran back to his room and got his book that was hidden under his bed, and tucked it safely under his arm. His plan was to show it to Astrid, and he couldn't wait. He managed to sneak out into the gardens without being spotted and he slipped into the hole in the tower.

Hiccup ran up the tower and pushed the stone out of place, he looked around the room but it was empty. Confused, he looked behind the barrel again. Nothing. He put the stone back over the hole and walked over to the open window, Then suddenly, Astrid swung in through the window, and landed next to Hiccup almost giving them both a heart attack.

“Ahh!” They both screamed at the same time. They both fell backwards and Hiccup hit his head on the barrel. “What the heck!? Don't do that!” Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. “I'm so sorry!” Astrid apologized. “I-I thought you were someone else!” She helped Hiccup up. “Are you ok?” She asked. “Yeah...I'm just dandy!” Hiccup said rolling his eyes. Astrid cast her eyes down ashamed. “I'm sorry.” She whispered. 

“What were you doing on the roof anyways!?” Hiccup questioned. “Thinking” Astrid replied. “About what?” He asked. “That is none of your business.” She said back. “What's that?” She asked pointing to the book on the ground, where Hiccup had dropped it.

The previous question forgotten, a smile crept over Hiccup's face. “That is something I want to show you!” They both sat on the ground and looked at his book. Astrid was fascinated with it. She kept asking questions, and giggling at the funny stories that he read. She couldn't read. Hiccup was happy that someone besides himself loved his book. Astrid would stare in awe at his pictures that he drew. 

When Hiccup turned to a blank drawing page. Astrid stopped him, and asked why the page was blank, he told her that he didn't like that story and decided not to draw them. She asked him to read the story, and he did. By the end of it, she had a scrunched up look on her face. “I agree, I don't like that story at all.” She said. “The girl just sits there and does nothing while the guy saves her.” Hiccup nodded in agreement. 

Astrid suddenly got a bad feeling in her stomach. She stood up lightning fast. She grabbed the book and box and threw them into the barrel. Hiccup started to protest, but Astrid shushed him. “Someone's coming!” She hissed. Get into the barrel and hide! Don't come out for any reason!” 

The panicked look on Astrid's face, scared Hiccup and he did what he was told. He climbed into the barrel and Astrid closed the lid on top of him. He had a little peep hole that he could see out of a little bit. No sooner than she had put the lid on, someone crashed into the room. 

It was a big, dark man. “GIRL!” he yelled. Astrid yelped at the loud sound. And Hiccup almost jumped out of the barrel. The man grabbed Astrid by the hair, and yanked her up to his face. “You know what to do.” He dropped her and she nodded her head, standing up ignoring the pain. “Y-yes sir, yes sir” she choked out. The dark man sat on the floor, and Astrid reached out a shaking hand and touched him.

Through his little peep hole. He could see Astrid close her eyes and take a breath, just as she had done for him a few days prior. The air suddenly got very warm, and hummed with life, Hiccup smiled in spite of himself, and took a deep breath, The wonderful smell was back.

suddenly, as soon as it begun the warm feeling stopped and was replaced by darkness, The air turned sour and cold. Astrid swayed and then collapsed to the floor. The man stood there and laughed. Then he grabbed her around her neck and threw her against the wall. Laughing the whole time, Then he left the room. while Astrid fought to catch her breath and stay conscious. She lost the battle and slipped into the darkness. Hiccup watched everything from the corner of the barrel, with a horrified look on his face. 

 

 

Hiccup didn't know how long he stayed in that barrel. He was too scared to move, he sat looking at Astrid's small body laying on the floor. Finally, he built up enough courage to climb out and walk over to her. She was breathing, Hiccup took that as a good sign.

He gently touched her head, he could feel a bump there. He gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up. She started moaning, she shifted to sit up, But only made it a little way before she put her head back down. She whimpered when she hit the bump on her head. 

“Astrid?” Hiccup whispered. “I'm going to get help. You stay here.” Astrid made a move of protest, and tried to grab him. A wave of pain washed over her and she started to cry. She hated crying, It was a sign of weakness. But right now she hurt so bad that she allowed a few tears to fall. She closed her eyes and prayed that Hiccup knew what he was doing.

 

Hiccup snuck around the castle. He didn't want anyone to see him and stop him from getting help. He needed to find his mother, she would know what to do. Then he remembered that he promised Astrid not to tell anyone else about her. 

“It's just my mom,” Hiccup reasoned. “And Astrid needs help.” He didn't want to break his promise but in this case it needed to be done.

Hiccup turned a corner and almost ran into another person. “Hey watch it shrimp!” The person yelled. Hiccup stumbled back. “Sorry! So sorry! I-I didn't see you!” Hiccup scampered. The boy was bigger than Snotlout. He scoffed down at Hiccup, and shoved him aside and walked away. 

“That was close.” Hiccup thought to himself. He stood up and continued the search for his mother.

He found her in the library with a few other important looking people, his father and gobber being some of them. 

“Um...mom?” Hiccup mumbled. Valka shushed him, and told him to go wait outside, and that she was almost done. Hiccup didn't want to attract attention to himself so he did as he was told. He waited for another half hour, and was getting more and more anxious by the minute.

Finally she came out, followed by everyone else. Hiccup took her hand, and tugged her away from the rest of the crowd.

“Ok! Ok! What's so important?” Valka smiled at Hiccup. Her smile faded when she saw the panicked look on his face. “What's wrong?” She said. “Please just follow me. I'll explain in a second.” Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup took her out to the tunnel entrance and dragged her up the passage. “Hiccup what is going on?” She asked clearly concerned by her sons actions. “My friends is hurt and she needs help mom!” He blurted. He pushed on the stone and climbed out.

Confused, Valka followed. She gasped when she actually saw someone laying on the floor, clearly hurt and unconscious. Hiccup was kneeling next to her shaking her again. The girl moaned and slowly sat up. 

Valka quickly rushed over and began to help. At first the girl tried to get away and looked like Valka was going to kill her. But Hiccup calmed her down and she let her help.

Valka was horrified by the injuries this girl had. She couldn't be older than eleven or twelve years old. She was so small, but Valka could see that this girl was stronger than she looked. She tried to start a conversation to see of she would tell her who did this. But the girl wouldn't tell anything.

Valka looked at the girl's injuries. She had multiple bruises on her arms and legs. She had a bruise on her neck that Valka knew came from a big hand and a nasty bump on her head. 

Valka had to bite her tongue to keep herself from cursing whoever did this, in front of children. Her blood began to boil and she was slowly becoming more and more angry.

“Who did this?” She asked. When neither of them spoke, she asked a different question. “what is your name?” After a pause, Astrid looked at hiccup who nodded his head. She took a deep breath and said “Astrid.” 

Valka looked absolutely shocked. “Astrid!?...but...how?...Lita told me that you...oh.” Suddenly it clicked. Lita had lied. Valka felt like an idiot for believing her.

Valka filled in the rest of the pieces, Lita lied, and tried to kill the royal family to gain power. Somehow Astrid had either survived or they kept her around for another reason. Whatever that reason was, it did not seem good. Now the only other question was, if Astrid was alive, were her parents alive as well?

Valka looked down at Astrid “where are your parents Astrid?” She asked. Astrid frowned, “they're dead.” She said simply. Valka sighed, and nodded. She had allowed herself a little sliver of hope that her friends might still be alive, Astrid was not safe here, and Valka made it her mission to help her escape.

Valka needed better healing tools to help Astrid, sadly she didn't have any, and she would bring attention to herself and to Astrid if she asked for any here. They still had 3 days until they went back to Berk. Valka had a plan. But she didn't like it, but it was probably the best chance Astrid had. 

Valka closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and told the kids her plan. Hiccup didn't look too thrilled with having to leave Astrid like this, but they both agreed to it. Valka told Hiccup that he could not go anywhere near this tower for the rest of the time that they were here, Valka didn't want him to get caught and have their cover blown. Hiccup protested, but Astrid convinced him that she would be fine.

They got ready to leave, it was getting dark and people would notice that Valka was missing. soon enough they were about to leave but Hiccup perked up and ran back “Oh I almost forgot!” Hiccup said. He ran back to the barrel and got his book, Valka smiled when she saw it, but remained silent. Hiccup gave Astrid a small hug, and then, much to her surprise, he gave Astrid a kiss on her forehead, like the ones that Valka gives him when he’s sad or hurt.

Valka put her hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing. It was the cutest thing ever! And poor Astrid, looked so confused. He walked back into the passage and past Valka who was still smiling. Valka turned around once more and looked at Astrid “don't worry lass, we will get you out of here if it is the last thing we do.” Valka said. Astrid gave a small nod. “Thank you” she whispered. And she watched the two Vikings disappear into the tunnel.

 

 

The next three days went by to slowly for Hiccups liking. Valka had questioned him on everything that he knew, he told her what the dark man looked like, but she hasn't seen anyone that matched that description.

She told Stoick as soon as she had a moment alone with him. At first he was very hesitant, and he didn't want his family to sacrifice itself for some random girl. “Val, you realize she is the rightful ruler of this place once she turns eighteen.” Stoick said. Valka sighed, “I know Stoick, but she won't live to see that age if we don't help her!” She argued. “I agree Val! She needs our help, but by her birthright she has to come back here eventually!” he said back. Valka looked at the ground, Stoick sighed, “look Val, why don't we talk about that when the time comes?” Valka nodded, and then left the room.

Hiccup just stayed in his room thinking about Astrid he didn't know if she was ok. He only came out to eat, he didn't want to deal with Snotlout or anyone else So he was alone, working on his book. While working on it he got an idea. He went to the blank drawing pages, and drew Astrid in her tower but instead of her waiting for a prince, it was her escaping on her own, or her fighting off a monster. He thought she looked better that way. Doing things herself, and not having to rely on anyone else, full of life and not covered in scars. 

Astrid remained in her tower. She missed Hiccup and began to wonder if they really were going to help her and not just leave her here. She took the abuse without complaint, she could handle a little bit more. She had been taking it for six years, what was three more days? Still, every hit and every cut seemed to drag on ten times longer and ten times more painful. Still she didn't complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was kind of a difficult chapter to write because of the abuse, but i think i did a decent job. 
> 
> comment below on what you think.
> 
> thanks y'all


	7. we made it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! 
> 
> sorry its been a while since i updated but i have been writing so thats good! 
> 
> but i hope you like it!

Finally the time had come. Hiccup sat in the garden reading because his mother had forced him to go out today. He went to Astrid’s tower and see if he could get her attention, but no such luck.

His mother called him back inside. “Pack your things.” She told him. Then she bent down and whispered. “Pack up, then go and hide with Astrid, I will come and get you soon. Stay hidden, and if anyone but me comes, keep out of sight, and stay quiet.” Hiccup gulped and nodded, then he rushed off to go and pack his things. 

The sun was setting when he got into the tower. He crept in and made sure that no one had followed him or was inside, he moved the stone and crawled up. Astrid was sitting on the window ledge, staring out at the sunset. 

“Astrid?” Hiccup whispered. She turned around and Hiccup took in a sharp breath. She had bruises and cuts all over her. Her clothes were covered in blood stains and her breath was shallow and raspy. And her hands were shaking in uncontrollably. He noticed that her once vibrant blue eyes had changed to a duller shade of grey.

But she was smiling, and relief washed over her face when she knew that she hadn't been forgotten after all. Hiccup reached forward and engulfed her in a hug. He was surprised how small she felt, she had definitely lost weight and she wasn't very big to begin with.

Hiccup told her the plan, she nodded and helped him climb back into the barrel. She closed the lid tight, and then she sat next to it. They talked to each other through the cracks in the barrel, until they heard a noise outside the door. 

Astrid stood up and braced herself for the worst, and that's what she got. Dagur burst into the room and went right up to Astrid and shoved her into the wall. “If you know what's good for you you will not do anything!” He yelled at her. “I have to babysit you until those freaks from Berk leave!! Apparently that runt went missing and now everyone is looking for him.” Dagur chuckled. “I hope he got lost in the woods and eaten by wolves.”

He raised his hand to hit her again, and Astrid closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow; But it never came. She heard a grunt and something hitting the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Dagur lying on the ground unconscious. She looked up and saw none other than Stoick the Vast.

He was looking at Dagur with such hatred in his eyes, but they softened when they saw poor Astrid still shaking, she didn't know if she Could trust him, He reached out his hand to her and she hesitated, “Hiccup, he's my son.” He said. 

Any fear that she had if him was gone instantly. She took his hand and stood up. “Where is Hiccup?” He asked. “I'm right here dad.” Hiccup popped his head out of the barrel, and almost fell out of it.

“Ah, good.” Stoick said. “Now, let's get going. Your mother couldn't get here in time, so I followed this brute here myself.” He held out a small fur blanket and told Astrid to wrap herself up in it, she did. And then he picked them both up in the same arm with Astrid in the middle. With Hiccup covering most of her up she looked just like another part of stoick's fur vest. 

“The story goes that we couldn't find you so we went searching, I found you in one of the spare rooms, but you were being reckless and twisted your foot so you can't walk, that's why i'm carrying you. You need to act like your foot hurts ok?” Stoick told Hiccup. “Astrid, you need to stay completely still.” Stoick said calmly to the shaking bundle, “don't you worry lass, your safe now.” Hiccup nodded, and Astrid just closed her eyes. Then Stoick walked out of the room, kicking Dagur on the way out.

They managed to get outside without being spotted, they were soon greeted by Valka and a few other palace workers including Queen Lita. Valka saw Stoick and Hiccup and relief washed over her. She set the plan into action.

“There you are!” She ran to Hiccup. “Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you!” she pretended to scold him “Found him in a spare room goofing off.” Stoick shot him a look, “looks like he hurt his ankle.” Hiccup sniffled and choked back a sob. Both Stoick and Valka mentally gave him points for making it look real.

“Oh my poor baby,” Valka said. “Well, why don't you go and get him into his bed on the ship, i'll have gobber take the last few trunks.”   
Stoick grunted a response and then walked away.

They made it to the docks after a bumpy carriage ride and an annoying conversation with Snotlout. When they got to the ship Stoick took them both below deck, He set Hiccup and Astrid down on Hiccups cot and told them to stay put, Then he left to help Gobber load the last of the luggage.   
Hiccup got up and looked through a nearby supply chest, he glanced at Astrid who was still wrapped up in the blanket. She looked so unsure about what was happening.

Hiccup couldn't think of anything to say to make her feel better, so he wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tight. Just then there was a lurch of the boat, and Hiccup heard Gobber's voice shout that they were off. They were safe. They made it.

 

“WHERE IS SHE!?!?” Drago shouted. He took Dagur’s neck in his hand and picked him up off the ground. “I-I don't know!” Dagur choked, “one moment she was there and the next she was gone! She attacked me!” 

Drago released his grip and Dagur fell to the floor. “AND YOU!” he yelled at Lita, “WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THIS HAPPENED!?” “I was keeping Valka and her nosey family from messing with our business” Lita said calmly, but she had a slight waver in her voice.

Drago turned back to Dagur, “attacked you did she?” He asked in a very calm manner that scared Dagur. He nodded still holding his neck. “YOU IDIOTS!” Drago yelled, “YOU'VE ALL RUINED EVERYTHING!” Dagur and Lita both shrank back in fear. “YOU WILL FIND HER AND YOU WILL BRING HER TO ME ALIVE OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!” he shouted at Dagur, who nodded frantically. “And I will quite enjoy that.” he said with a dark smile. “NOW GO!” Dagur quickly got up and ran out of the room. With Drago’s icy stare following him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what yall think! 
> 
> ill try to keep updating soon!


	8. a gift. not a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall like this one!

“Who is she!?” Snotlout said surprised to see a stranger on their ship. “this is Hiccup’s friend” Valka said, pushing him aside. “your real!?” Snotlout gawked.

Gobber smacked Snotlout upside the head, “ow!” Snotlout whined. Gobber rolled his eyes, “Go ask dumb questions somewhere else boyo.” Snotlout skunk behind the group, but stayed close enough to hear the conversation.

Gobber turned his eyes back on Astrid, “and what is your name lassie?” He asked. Astrid hesitantly spoke up “Astrid” she said, but her mind and eyes were trained on his missing hand and foot. Gobber noticed and gave her a grin, “eh, don't worry, I'm proud of them,” he told her. 

“Does it hurt?” Astrid questioned, not taking her eyes off of them. “Erm...not so much anymore.” He reassured her. “I can make it feel better.” She said suddenly. Gobber just smiled and said “I appreciate that, but I don't think anyone can make it go away for good.” Astrid reached out her hand and touched Gobbers arm, then she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. 

The air suddenly became presently warm, and sweet. And even though everyone was taken back from the sudden change, no one complained. Gobber smiled when he got a sniff of cooking chicken, then almost as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. 

Astrid stepped back, and Gobber stood frozen. Then as he started to move around, a huge smile began to come over his face, any pain that he had felt before was now gone. He looked at Astrid in unbelief, “what in Thor's name?” Valka said bewildered. Astrid shrugged, then wobbled for a second, and then fell to the floor and passed out.

 

Astrid woke up in a soft bed rocking back and forth gently to the waves of the ocean. A few lanterns lit up the room, and sitting in a chair was Valka; she was watching Astrid with curious eyes, when she saw her starting to wake up she walked up to the edge of the bed and started running her fingers through Astrid's hair. 

“Hmm?” Astrid opened her eyes and blinked. “Shhh...you're ok.” Valka hushed. “What happened?” Astrid asked. Then she remembered and she closed her eyes again. “Nevermind. I remember” she said.

“Mind telling me what you did?” Valka asked. “No offense but what you did, wasn't usual.” Valka told her. Astrid’s face fell when she heard that, And she hid her face under the covers.

Valka realized her mistake and quickly corrected it. “Unusual, but not unheard of...your mother could do it to.” She said.

Astrid poked her head from the sheets. “She did?” She said in a small voice. “Yes, she did.” Valka confirmed. “She had this way with healing...she was magical, always using her gift to help people...she was a dear friend of mine.” 

“You knew her?” Astrid asked. Valka nodded, “would she be proud of me?” Astrid whispered. “Oh yes! Very much yes!” Valka exclaimed. “ she loved you so much! As did your father, they loved you so much!” Valka said. 

Astrid gave a small smile, “I know, from what I remember, I love them to.” Astrid said, she yawned and looked at valka, “it's not weird?” She asked. “No, its special. And be proud of it” Valka said. “But it might be best to only use it when necessary.” She said. Astrid nodded and yawned again. “Try to sleep ok?” Valka whispered. “We will be home soon.” She kissed Astrid on the forehead and then silently left the room. “Home.” Astrid repeated to herself. “Home.”

 

When Astrid finally came back up to the deck, everyone was gathered on the side of the ship looking into the water and laughing. Gobber saw her first and motioned her over to him, when she got to him she was surprised to find herself being lifted off the ground and onto his shoulder. She tensed up for a second before she remembered that he was a good guy.

He pointed to the water, and she saw the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Then she saw another, and then she saw a huge version of the smaller two, all three of them were playing with the boat, swimming in circles, and chasing each other around. One even found the courage to stick its head above the water and look at the Vikings. Valka reached out her hand holding a fish, and the creature came forward and snapped it up, it allowed valka to run her hand over its beautiful shining blue scales for a moment and then it dove back into the sea.

“Lass,” Gobber broke her out of her trance. “I never said thank you.” She looked down and saw that he was grinning at her, she smiled back and shook her head when she saw a tooth missing replaced by a poorly made pebble shaped like a tooth. 

“No I'm serious!” Gobber said. “I haven't felt this great in years! I don't know how you did it, or why you would use such a rare gift on me...but I am grateful for it!” She grinned and nodded, it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her in a long time.

“Thank Thor Hiccup found ya lass,” Gobber said, “you might not be here.” He added. Astrid looked up, “Where was Hiccup?” She thought. She looked around and then suddenly saw him on top of stoick’s massive shoulders. And he was staring right back.

He blushed a little bit, and gave her a small wave, and a big smile. She smiled back, and then looked back at the creatures in the water...they looked familiar, but before she could figure out where they were from, one of the small ones jumped out of the water, and sprayed all of them with a splash of water from its tail, soaking them all wet! And then they were gone.

Astrid laughed as she pushed her wet hair out of her face, everyone was doing the same, except for stoick, who just stood there with an deadpan expression on his face. Valka saw him and busted out laughing...soon everyone was in a fit of laughter, even stoick. Then Snotlout cried out, “look! Land! We made it home!”

Astrid looked out to where was pointing and surely enough, there was a thin strip of land on the horizon, and for the first time, in a very very long time, Astrid felt hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what yall think! 
> 
> ill update soon!


	9. This is Berk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! 
> 
> But heres the new chapter! 
> 
> Hope ya like it!

When they reached the island, the sun was beginning to set. It was giving the illusion that the island was on fire! With brilliant splashes of red and gold painting the sky.

If she squinted her eyes against the glare of the sun, Astrid could make out little black shadows zipping through the skies. “Dragons” she thought. She remembered the dragons that Hiccup told her about in the tower, and all the pictures that he had drawn of them in his book.

Then she remembered where she recognised those sea creatures from. They were in Hiccup’s book. She couldn't remember their name off of the top of her head, she made a note to ask Hiccup about them later.

When they reached the dock, Astrid could see a bustle of people moving around. People dressed in furs and metal armor, big bulky adults with spiked battle armor and carried weapons stood as sentries watching the ocean for any signs of attack.

Astrid slunk to the back of the group, she bumped into something. “Oh sorry” Astrid apologised. “Don't worry about it.” Snotlout mumbled. She took another look at all the people that were waiting at the dock. Snotlout noticed her worried glance and put a hand on her shoulder. “Don't worry, they aren't bad at all.” Then he went to the front of the ship and stood next to his father, the two of them flexing their muscles and Snotlout throwing out kisses to the girls.

Astrid smiled at this and decided that while Snotlout might not be the brightest person that she had ever met, he was Definitely a true friend, she decided that she was ok with him.

Suddenly she felt something on her hand, she looked down to see Hiccup holding her hand steady, she hasn't realized that up until now she had been shaking. Was it nervousness about a new place? She brushed it off as the frigid ocean air. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and then walked with her to the end of the boat. 

When it docked they stepped off together. And people from the island boarded to help get all of the luggage. A few of them noticed her and have her a skeptical look but brushed it off when they saw Hiccup and assumed that all would be explained in due time. A few even gave her welcoming smiles.

“Why don't you take Astrid back to the house and introduce her to Toothless?” Valka told Hiccup. He brightened at that thought and half dragged her to his house. 

When they opened the door Hiccup was attacked by a black blur. They landed outside and began to wrestle on the grass, a few villagers laughed and shook their heads at the scene, and then continued on their way as if it was perfectly normal.

At first Astrid was shocked, one moment Hiccup was there, and the next he was being attacked by something...she didn't know what it was. She was about to go and help him when she heard him laughing. “Toothless! Hey bud! Yeah I missed you to!...aww gross! You know that doesn't wash out!” 

So that was toothless. “Ast- Astrid! This is tooth- toothless!” Hiccup managed to get out in between toothless licking his face. “He's really friendly I promise!” 

Toothless, having just realized that there was another victim that he could play with, turned to Astrid with a playful look in his eyes. He crouched low to the ground and pounced. Astrid moved out of the way just in time and Toothless slid on the wet grass down the hill.

Hiccup laughed as the black dragon came up the hill and glared at them both, he swiped his tail under Hiccups feet knocking him to the ground, Astrid could have sworn that the dragon made a noise that sounded like he was laughing at Hiccup. 

“Useless reptile,” Hiccup muttered. Toothless helped him up and then the three of them walked into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know whatcha think! 
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Make sure to check out my other stories!


	10. New family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone....there has been some confusion with the chapters recently....that is my fault because I keep posting at night...anyway...for those of you who have been following this story I would suggest re reading a few chapters to sprt things out...again...sorry.

Valka and stoick had been talking about Astrid during the boat ride. She needed a home. Valka could see that Hiccup had developed a little crush on the sweet girl. And shot down the idea to adopt her herself, in case further down the road they decided that they wanted to be more than friends. 

“Velma.” Stoick said. “What?” Valka asked. “Velma.” Stoick said again. Then it clicked for valka. “Oh of course!” Valka said excitedly. Velma Hofferson was the wife of Thorin Hofferson and they were known throughout Berk as some of the best warriors around.

About a year ago the Hoffersons had lost a little girl at birth. It came as a shock to everyone, and the baby was buried the next day. After that, velma had been talking of wanting another child but didn't have the heart to go through the pain again if the baby died. This was the perfect solution. Valka kissed stoick. “Your a genius!” She yelled as she ran off in search of Velma. Stoick just sighed happily at his wife, took the last of the luggage, and went off to the comfort of his home.

Velma and Thorin agreed almost at once to take Astrid in once they heard her story. Velma was almost in tears when she let the idea sink in that she was getting daughter. They decided to keep it a secret from the other kids until later as a surprise. They also decided that it would be a surprise for Astrid as well. 

However Velma couldn't help herself, she just wanted to see Astrid, so she and valka walked around to valkas house and snuck inside. Hiccup and Astrid were playing with Toothless and laughing at the dragon do silly things. The kids took no notice of the two women peeking from behind the corner.

Then very casually. They walked out into the room and started up a conversation “oh Valka it's been ages since I saw you last!” Velma said over dramatically. Valka smiled and played along. “Yes Velma I do believe that we have some catching up to do.” Valka said back. “Yes we do! Would you and your family like to join mine in dinner this evening? I've made cod fish soup.” Velma said. Toothless perked up at the words of cod fish. “Oh that would be lovely!” Valka replied. “why don't you and astrid go and wash up. We need to look presentable tonight!” she said looking at the two kids.

Hiccup mumbled but got up. “Oh don't be like Gobber!” Valka called after him, which made Astrid laugh. “Oh Astrid, lets see if we can't find you some new clothes to wear.” Valka said. “I'm sure that I have some extra laying around the house somewhere.” she took Astrid by the hand and led her to a different room. Velma followed them to help.

 

 

The dinner that night was one that Astrid would always remember. She was dressed in new clothes that valka had found in an old chest. She was wearing a dark purple tunic, a fur vest, black leggings, fur boots, and a spiked leather belt. Velma had helped give Astrid a bath, heated by dragon fire to wash days of grime from her.

Up in her tower Astrid had been given once a week to wash up. And even then it was only a bucket of freezing cold water, so this was a pleasant surprise to find the water warmed up. When she was done Velma dried Astrid hair with a towel and braided it in two braids. Then she took out a dark silk cord and tied it around her head. “There,” she said when she was finished.

“Thank you.” Astrid said smiling at her reflection in the polished metal hanging on the wall. Hiccup came around the corner and his eyes widened when he saw Astrid. “Wow, you look great!” Hiccup exclaimed. Astrid blushed and looked at the ground, “thank you,” She said. 

Valka and Velma exchanged a “awww!!!” Look with each other as they watched the two kids. “Well, shall we go then?” Valka asked? “I'm sure your both hungry.” “EYE! THAT I AM!” Stoick’s voice bellowed as he turned the corner as well.

The sudden outburst caused Astrid to jump and give a tiny shriek. Hiccup took Astrids hand and glared at his father. “Don't scare Astrid! She doesn't like it!” He yelled. Stoick raised an eyebrow at his son's outburst. “Erm..sorry Astrid” Stoick apologised. Hiccup nodded and walked off with Astrid in tow. “its ok.” Astrid said as she passed Stoick, Hiccup opened the door for Astrid and when her back as turned to him, he looked Stoick dead in the eye and used his fingers to say “I'm watching you.”

When they were gone, Stoick turned to Valka and Velma who were in the corner dying of laughter. “What in odin's name was that about!?” Stoick asked. “Looks like hiccup has found his little dramatic flare,” Velma said. “He gets that from you ya know,” Valka said to stoick. “And it seems that little Hiccup has been smitten with Astrid as well” Velma chimed in. The two women erupted into a fit of giggles, Stoick shook his head and held the door for the two women and then they left.


	11. Proof of living

Astrid could not believe how much her life had turned around in such a short time. 

The Hoffersons were everything that she had ever wanted. They were kind, loving, fiercely loyal to their home, strong, and brave.

Stoick had announced the coming of their newest member of Berk in a village gathering the next day. After hearing her story No one made any protest to go against the girl staying with them. People nodded in agreement when Stoick announced that she was now part of the Hofferson family. 

After the Announcement, Hiccup walked up to Astrid who was standing next to Velma who had her hand resting on Astrid's head. 

“Let's go on a adventure.” He said holding out his hand. 

Astrid took it and the two of them ran off. 

“Be back by sundown!” Velma called after them, Astrid turned and waved goodbye to her new family. 

Then the two children disappeared into the woods, with one small black dragon bouncing after them.

~One Year Later~

Astrid adapted fast to this new lifestyle, she grew to know her new family better, and she learned things about herself that she had never known before. She found out that she was a natural fighter, skilled with many weapons, her favorite was double headed axe, Gobber had made her one of her own as a welcoming present.

Velma was the one to teach her how to wield it. Velma was a fierce warrior herself, and was delighted to teach Astrid how to fight. Occasionally Thorin would pop in for a moment and teach them a thing or two as well. After their training they would go and buy sugar berries. 

Astrid always took a hand full of the berries and would skip off to find Hiccup, they had grown to be best friends and they would hang out any chance they got if they weren't doing other chores. But they played together every single day. She would give him half if the berries and they would eat them leaning against the forge, the heat from inside would seep through the wood and metal and warm their backs.

Astrid soon became acquainted with the other kids around her age in the village. There was Fishlegs, who she found could talk about anything that had to do with Nature or Dragons. 

The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, taught her how to walk without being heard and the best way to tip a Yak.

Snotlout would flirt with her non stop, she didn't like him in that way, but she put up with it. He hadn't done anything out of line yet anyways. 

 

Hiccup was by far her favorite. They would often go out into the woods and explore. They never traveled far from home though. Once Snotlout had tried to come with them but he ended up touching poison ivy and had to go back home. They ran into so many wild dragons! Hiccup told her about each one and they watched from a distance. Other times they would just sit on a rock together and sit in silence for hours. No words needed to be said. 

Hiccup would never admit it aloud but he had developed a huge crush on Astrid. Little did he know that she felt the same way. But he couldn't help but be around her. She was his best friend, and the more time that he spent with her the more he came to like her. He wasn't into that whole romance thing yet, but when he found something that he thought was cool he just had to show her. Once he took her to a waterfall and they spent the day goofing off and splashing in the water with Toothless. 

Astrid had found that she had bonded with a pretty blue and yellow Deadly Nadder, the beast was a mother herself, and pretty much adopted Astrid as one of her own. Astrid decided that her name was Stormfly.

Still, Hiccup could see that she was still fidgety with some things. She was still warey around some of the adults with booming voices, she would zone out and stare off into space with clenched fists. She would look over her shoulder every couple minutes. Little things that only Hiccup noticed. 

She didn't use her gift much, only when she needed it the most. She found that people actually still liked her despite her strange talent. They didn't call her freak, or witch, or mistake, like she thought they would. She was given some strange looks at the beginning, but over time even those turned to smiles or nods.

Currently, She was sitting on her roof alone. She still liked to sit put in the open air and think. She thought about all that had happened this past year, Hiccup and his family had saved her from her tower prison, and she had a family of her own. She had everything that she ever wanted. Her scars on her skin had faded, but they were still there. They always would be. 

But she also had some new scars, ones that told the story of flying on a dragons back, and sparing in an arena, even climbing a tree! And those were the scars that she loved, because they were proof that she had finally started living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments please! I love feedback! Thank you to everyone!


End file.
